Dirty Little Secret
by FinlayHarper
Summary: Rory has always fancied the Doctor now he feels it's time to tell him. Even if it's entirely the wrong time.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I don't own Doctor Who, Rory, The Doctor or any other of the characters or storylines (As much as I may dream)**

**Plot; Rory has always fancied the Doctor now he feels it's time to tell him. Even if it's entirely the wrong time. **

**Characters; Rory Williams, the Doctor (11****th****), Amy Pond. **

**Warnings; Slash, Swearing, Lemon. **

Rory watched the Doctor running around the TARDIS, pushing random buttons and listening to the sounds that it made, then repeating them because he liked the sound of them, Rory smiled as he heard the regular landing signal. Amy ran out the TARDIS first in search for her beloved Melody, the Doctor was about to follow when Rory decided.

"Doctor?" He turned quickly making his mop of hair fly; he looked at Rory with the childish grin on his face. The one he had when he'd landed in a new planet and knew nothing about it.

"Yes Centurion?" Rory sighed as the Doctor did a lap around the TARDIS then spun around in front of Rory "Rory the Roman? Spit it out"  
>"Doctor I think..." The Doctor made big hand gestures to hurry him up "...I love you" The Doctor looked at him quizzing, he pushed back his fringe and began messing with his hands.<p>

"Ah, right, right, ah" he ran around the TARDIS again and looked at Rory "What about Amy, AMY and Melody, River. Melody?" Rory hadn't thought about them.

"Shit" The Doctor looked at him shocked;

"Rory the Roman" Rory smiled but looked down, he liked it when the Doctor called him Rory the Roman or the Last Centurion. Not so much The Nose he wasn't that fond of that nickname. "As much as I like the gesture this isn't really the right time" Rory sighed

"Doctor we both know how this is going to work, you're going to leave the TARDIS there's going to be a monster or a alien either Amy or me will be kidnapped, hurt then you'll save us defeat the monster or save the alien, then I'll die, in some way shape or form. Amy will cry then I'll come back to life in some sometimes amusing mostly dramatic turn of events" the Doctor laughed as Rory looked at him.

"You've been paying attention" Rory nodded

"It's hard not too" The Doctor laughed again and looked towards the TARDIS door.

"What about Amy?" Rory shook his head and did his own wary lap around the TARDIS.

"I love Amy, honestly I do. I just you're something different, something _special_" The Doctor smiled, he liked getting referred to as special.

"Okay Rory the Roman, let's pretend this conversation didn't happen – right now" Rory began nodding "We'll go save Melody, we'll save Amy. We'll get YOUR daughter and YOUR wife then we'll come back into the TARDIS and..." Rory looked up at the Doctor as he moved towards Rory's ear. "...I'll show you a good time" Rory gawped as the Doctor winked then ran out the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>Rory looked over Amy's shoulder at his daughter in her arms. He smiled then looked up; The Doctor was watching them from the TARDIS console. He winked at Rory then pressed some buttons making the TARDIS take flight; Amy kissed Rory then kissed the Doctor's cheek.<p>

"Thank you. My boys" The Doctor smiled a cheesy grin at her

"Go to bed Pond" Amy giggled and hugged Melody close to her, she then went in the direction of her bedroom. Rory looked at the Doctor and blushed; the Doctor laughed childishly and pushed a button on the console of the TARDIS.

"Okay Rory the Roman?" Rory nodded and began backwards towards his room.

"Where you off too Rory? My room is this way" The Doctor said pointing towards the swimming pool. Rory nodded and looked down. "Or are you going to miss out? I mean you don't have to" Rory laughed and shrugged

"I want to – just do you do this with all your companions?" The Doctor chuckled and thought, he had done with Jack, but it didn't take long to get him into bed. Rose, once or twice. Martha maybe if she'd stayed in the TARDIS for longer. Donna was a friend they both knew that, he'd tried it with Mickey but he ran a mile and the Master, it seemed he'd rather die. Amy he wouldn't even consider it, even after that amazing kiss, she was still Amy that seven year old girl who had the crack in her wall. River, well he hadn't done anything with her – Yet! The Doctor nodded slowly.

"Only one or two" Rory snorted. "And I always get good reviews" the Doctor pulled a leaver then put his hand out to Rory. "So Rory the Roman, are you up to it?" Rory gulped then nodded, he let the Doctor lead him towards a room he'd never noticed before. The Doctor opened the door and led Rory in; he played with his bowtie as he hinted Rory towards the double bed sitting in the centre of the room, which oddly enough had only just appeared, Rory raised his eyebrows at the bed as the Doctor chuckled.

"Oh you sexy thing, you approve" The Doctor was talking to the TARDIS, Rory knew that but he couldn't help but blush. The Doctor looked towards Rory with a childish grin on his face "Sometimes she doesn't approve no bed allowed – especially with Rose. She liked Jack though, really liked Jack, anyone really likes Jack" Rory cleared his throat, the Doctor looked up and laughed "She likes you as well" Rory looked down.

"Doctor _this _usually consists of less talking" the Doctor laughed.

"Where you come from my naive friend." Rory frowned. "Were I come from we do things a little differently" Rory looked at him then prayed that the Doctor actually had the normal dangly bits. The Doctor chuckled.  
>"Yes I still have a male genital" Rory giggled as the Doctor pulled Rory towards him. He locked Rory's lips onto his and gave Rory the sensation of a thousand butterflies all taking flight at once in his stomach. The Doctor pulled away and grinned.<p>

"Wow" The Doctor laughed

"And that was just a kiss, Rory the Roman you are in for some good loving" Rory laughed throatily, the Doctor led Rory towards the double bed. He slowly and gently undressed Rory, knowing he'd never been with another man; he did it delicately making certain not to scare Rory off. "Now are you sure?" Rory nodded, "Now Rory are you just nodding because of the position we're in or because you're certain" Rory half chuckled then bucked his hips.

"I'm certain" the Doctor chuckled happily and locked the door with his sonic screwdriver, he then threw his jacket and undone his bowtie, Rory pulled on the Doctor's braces making them spring back and hit the Doctor's chest, he laughed softly as the Doctor raised a eyebrow at him. Rory giggled softly as the Doctor stripped down to nothing. He bit Rory's ear lobe lightly as he fumbled for the lubricate. Rory let out a choked moan as the Doctor kissed a line from his ear to his mouth; the Doctor bit on Rory's lower lip then licked his gums trying to gain access into Rory's mouth. Rory allowed his access enjoying the taste of the Doctor's tongue and the feel of the Doctor's slider body on top of him. The Doctor found the lubricate and smiled childishly, he broke the kiss and kneed Rory's legs apart, he sat in between them and covered his fingers with the greasy feeling lubricate.

"Okay, I'm going to prepare you, if it hurts tell me right?" Rory nodded as the Doctor slipped one finger into Rory's entrance, making him buck and moan beneath him. The Doctor looked at him and Rory nodded, he pushed another finger in and began scissoring making Rory lose, Rory moaned softly then looked at the Doctor.

"Fuck me" the Doctor tutted slightly

"No swearing Roman" Rory swallowed a moan as the Doctor hit his prostate.

"Take me please Doctor" The Doctor grinned and removed his fingers then slacked his throbbing cock with lubricate.

He hovered around Rory's entrance, then kissed Rory again, the Doctor moved forward and with one movement he was inside Rory, who gasped and raised his hips again, his hard-on brushing against the Doctor's stomach as if requesting attention. The Doctor chuckled then stroked Rory's stomach adding more speed to his thrusts making Rory moan and squirm beneath him. The Doctor hit Rory's prostate making Rory scream, he smiled as he watched the man of just twenty sweating and screaming beneath him. He felt Rory's hard on rub against his stomach again demanding attention.

The Doctor complied and grabbed Rory's dribbling cock , he thrusted his hand with the same force as his cock making Rory moan and buck beneath him.

"Doctor, I'm going to, I'm going to..."

"Then let it go" the Doctor whispered into Rory's ear, he licked Rory's ear again as he felt the hot, wet fluid cover his stomach, the Doctor grinned as Rory shuddered allowing the Doctor to thrust into his willing body, The Doctor came shouting swear words in a different language then rested his head on Rory's stomach.

"Oh Rory the Roman well done" Rory moaned beneath him then rested his head back onto the plush pillows.

"Thank you Doctor" the Doctor winked then pulled out of Rory. He kissed Rory's forehead then lay beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I don't own Doctor Who, Rory, The Doctor or any other of the characters or storylines (As much as I may dream)**

**Plot; Rory's still a bit shaken up from watching Amy being turned into a doll, only one person can comfort him.**

**Characters; Rory Williams, the Doctor (11****th****), Amy Pond. **

**Warnings; Slash, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Based After Night Terrors.**

* * *

><p>Rory awoke shaking and sweating, he looked over at his <em>wife, <em>he closed his eyes then gulped.

Her hair was the soft silkiness like always, not the horrible tatted wool, her face was still the soft skin not the hard wooden chipped face that haunted him.

He subconsciously blinked his eyes five times then gulped. He looked at his wife and saw the doll, he staggered backwards sweating. He blinked hard then saw his wife. He shook his head – he needed to get out this room.

He staggered out; looking over his shoulder numerous times, even though he knew the TARDIS was relativity safe – occasionally. He rubbed his forehead as he walked into the console room. The Doctor was still up, he could hear him murmuring to himself, something about Queen Elizabeth the second.

Rory walked up behind him and just watched him for a bit, he enjoyed the energy and the excitement the Doctor always managed to radiate.

He turned and jumped.

"Rory how long have you been there?" Rory shrugged slightly as the Doctor looked at him curiously "Are you okay?" Rory gulped slightly and shrugged again. The Doctor walked around the console, his hands behind his back and extending his legs as he did. Rory watched him nervously then looked behind him.

He thought he saw something move. "A bit jumpy aren't we?" Rory nodded and closed his eyes. The image still haunted him. He opened his eyes and felt the coolness of a tear sliding down his cheek. He caught his breath wiping his cheek quickly as if making it look like he'd never even set the tear free.

The Doctor stopped his hand and wiped the tear himself.

"Are you okay?" Rory shook his head and fell into the Doctor's arms collapsing and giving up on restricting the tears. The Doctor responded quickly sitting on the TARDIS floor and hugging Rory. He stroked Rory's hair and shushed him as if he was comforting a child.

"Ay, ay Rory the Roman." He heard Rory laugh softly. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Rory sniffed slightly behaving like a toddler then nodded.

"I just kept seeing her, as that _thing _that doll. I couldn't handle it anymore" The Doctor nodded softly and pulled back Rory's shoulders to look at him.

"She's Amy now, remember that. She's back" Rory nodded "And you love her" Rory shook his head. The Doctor frowned.

"I love you" The Doctor frowned then smiled, he then frowned again. Rory looked at him, fairly amused by the change in his expressions. "Sorry. Yes I love Amy but I love you too" The Doctor thought for a moment then nodded, lifting Rory's chin and kissing him lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short and I know it isn't all lemony and slashly which the rest will be. But I just felt that Rory would need some comfort.<strong>


End file.
